


Phichit Chulanont and Too Many Soulmates

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Soulmate Dreams [28]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: As the Case May Be, M/M, Multi, Or Soulmates, Phichit Chulanont and the Seven Dwarf Hamsters, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 07:53:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11100210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Phichit's not sure he wants a soulmate at all.  When he finds out that Katsuki Yuuri is his soulmate, well... he basically runs the Viktuuri Fanclub, how can he be Yuuri's soulmate?And then it just keeps getting weirder.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [podsandpuppies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/podsandpuppies/gifts).



> Written for Phichuuri Week Day 2: Poly/Share the Yuri (although it became more Share the Phichit...)
> 
> Gifted because their comment inspired this fic.
> 
> All soulmates are listed in the end notes: if there is a Phichit ship you dislike enough to skip this fic over, skip down and check.

Just Yuuri’s luck, Viktor was already awake and watching him when he woke up. “Good dream?” Viktor teased.

Yuuri rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “I’m not sure you’re gonna like it, Viten’ka.”

“Oh? Why not?”

Yuuri bit his lip, trying to figure out the best way to tell Viktor. He could not come up with a better way than just bluntly stating it. “You aren’t my only soulmate.”

“Oh. A shame I’m not their soulmate too, so we could have known about this four years ago. I hope they’re younger than you, that they haven’t been sitting around thinking you and I are faking this for years.”

“I don’t think there’s anyone who believes we’re faking this. Certainly not my other soulmate.” Yuuri finally made himself look up at Viktor. To his surprise, there was no sign of anger or jealousy or hurt, just acceptance. “Are you okay?”

“Of course! Who is it?”

“Phichit.”

At that, Viktor broke into a smile and threw his arms around Yuuri. “That’s wonderful, Yuuri! Are you going to him right away, or waiting for him to have his dream?”

“You’re… happy about this?” If their roles were reversed and he were sharing Viktor, he wasn’t sure he could bring himself to be happy about it. Even if it was someone like Phichit or Chris where he knew that at least it was a good person.

Viktor squeezed tighter. “Shouldn’t I be? I’m sure there’s a reason why this happened, and no one out there cares more about you than Phichit does.”

“Even you?”

“I don’t count. Neither does your family.” Viktor kissed Yuuri’s forehead. “Back to my question…”

“After the season, and he wants you there when I tell him so that he knows what it’s going to do to his friendship with you. Which I don’t mind if you two…”

Viktor shook his head. “If we were meant to be together like that, we’d be soulmates as well. I’ll be there when you talk to him and then give you whatever time you need to figure out how this is going to work. Isn’t he moving to America this summer?”

“Yeah, he is… that’s not going to be fun. We’ll figure something out, I guess.” Being separated from Phichit had never been like being separated from Viktor, but if that changed now that they knew they were soulmates, it was going to suck.

 

After Worlds, Phichit came to St. Petersburg for a week to help Viktor and Yuuri move into their new place, finally moving in together. Despite having been friends with them both for years, Phichit still had days he couldn’t believe what a simple fan letter had started. Yuuri had become his best friend, and Viktor wasn’t far behind.

It was mildly concerning when they got to Lilia’s house and instead of kicking back with the latest King and the Skater movie, Viktor and Yuuri asked him to take a seat at the kitchen table. Lilia had left a note saying she wouldn’t be back until morning and not to worry about her. And then… they just sat there.

“What’s this about, guys? Because you’re freaking me out a little here. Yes, I will be photographer or website master or best man or whatever if this is about you two getting married. If you’re needing a soulmate counselor, I’m probably not the best choice, though.”

He’d meant it as a joke, but Yuuri got a little pale, and Viktor snickering wasn’t helping. “You’d think with four months to prepare, Yuuri would have figured out how to say this, wouldn’t you?”

“Four months?” Phichit looked between the two. “What’s going on?”

“Since my birthday,” Yuuri said, as if that clarified things.

“Yes, that was four months ago, but… wait.” Dread settled in. “You’re not telling me there was some sort of glitch and you didn’t dream of Viktor so you’re breaking up, are you? Please, don’t tell me that.”

“Well...” Yuuri looked to Viktor for help.

Viktor shrugged. “If it were that, I’d have asked to go for testing, and then we’d have gone from there. Yuuri and I are soulmates. Yuuri is my only soulmate.”

“Viktor’s not my only soulmate.”

“Oh. That’s…” Phichit did not understand the drama about telling him. Sure, he ran the Viktuuri fan club in all but name, but he also knew these guys. “You guys are going to catch hell in the media, you know that, right? I’ll put the Hamsters on alert. Thanks for the warning.”

“No, Phichit, that’s…” Yuuri shook his head, confusing Phichit once again.

Viktor squeezed Yuuri’s shoulder. “We very much appreciate that, and everything our Hamsters have done for us over the past four years, but that’s not actually why we’re talking to you now.”

“Then…”

Viktor nodded encouragingly to Yuuri, who gulped but nodded back. “Phichit, you’re my other soulmate. We haven’t told anyone else yet, you should be the first to know, and you get to decide when we tell anyone else.”

Phichit scooted his chair back from the table, shaking his head repeatedly. “This isn’t… I can’t do that. I can’t get between you two!”

Viktor got up and walked around the table to hug Phichit. “You’re not coming between us. If you’re worried about the Hamsters, one of the first things that will happen when this gets out is me declaring my full support of your relationship and that I’m happy to know that Yuuri has the extra support of a second soulmate.”

“You’re not upset that you have to share him?”

Yuuri snorted. “He’s not good enough of an actor to fool me for four months, and the only thing I’ve ever seen from him is concern about you living in America while we’re in Russia. After Celestino was so understanding about me, Yakov does not want to poach you, too, and neither of us is at all eager to leave Yakov.”

“Well, I know you two are horrible at being separated, but honestly… please don’t take offense at this, I love that the two of you are like that, but the idea of having a relationship like that feels like someone’s holding a pillow to my face while I’m under ten feet of water buried alive.” Phichit shuddered. “And with me being fourteen, well, we all know how you feel about fourteen-year-olds and soulbond relationships.”

Yuuri got up and came to hug Phichit himself. “That was me, this is you. Viktor gave me a good example of patience, and unlike him, I have somewhere to go if I really need to do something. Just because I was slow getting to things doesn’t mean you have to be, but also, don’t ever feel like you have to do anything.”

“Okay." Phichit took a couple of deep breaths. He still didn't think he could do this, but at least for now, there was a way to work around it all. "Can we just… ignore it for now? You two act like normal, I pretend I don’t know anything about my soulmate, and we don’t tell anyone anything?”

“Sure. There is one other thing you should know, though, while you’re here.” Viktor pulled out his phone. Phichit couldn’t follow the French, but he saw Yuuri’s gasp at something Viktor said. Viktor offered Phichit the phone.

“Phichit? This is Chris.”

Phichit turned away as Yuuri started going off in Russian. “I figured, from the French. And now Viktor and Yuuri are arguing over something, so what’s going on?”

“Ah, I’d assumed Viktor had told Yuuri about this, but it seems he hadn’t. Yuuri’s probably mad about finding out like this. I don’t know why Viktor wants me to tell you about this now, since I was planning on telling you when you were older, but you’re my soulmate.”

“Huh?” Phichit’s brain was not comprehending this. “Masumi…?”

“My other soulmate. I have two. Masumi knows about this, too.”

Phichit looked over at Yuuri and Viktor. “Yuuri’s probably mad about finding out like this because for the past four months Viktor’s known that Yuuri’s my soulmate.”

There was silence on the line. “This isn’t going to get confusing at all. Viktor is Yuuri’s soulmate, Yuuri is your soulmate, you’re my soulmate, I’m Masumi’s soulmate, Viktor and Masumi don’t have other soulmates, this is going to be a bit of a nightmare, isn’t it?”

“How does Masumi feel about me?”

“He wasn’t happy at first, but now that he’s gotten to know you, he’s fine. How’s Viktor taking it?”

“It’s weird, I think Viktor’s more excited about this than Yuuri is. Anyway, we’re going to ignore it for now, I don’t want anything to do with a soulmate type relationship yet, does that work for you?”

“Sure. Let me know when you’re ready for more.”

Phichit gave Viktor back his phone in time to hear him apologizing to Yuuri for not warning him about the Chris situation. He left the phone on the table and ran when they started making up. He did not need to watch that.

 

Phichit woke up on his eighteenth birthday with a massive headache. Chris and Yuuri had come to Thailand, without Viktor and Masumi, but Yuuri’s sister had invited herself for reasons Phichit hadn’t understood until now. She was another of his soulmates.

This was going to get very, VERY confusing. He set up a group chat and invited everyone. That was probably going to be the best way to handle this.

Phichit: Yuuri, I don’t have Mari’s number. Get her in here.

Yuuri: Okay.

Yuuri: What’s this about?

Leo: Hey Phichit! Happy 18th! What’s up?

GH: Group chat? Hi everyone!

Mari: Happy b-day, Phichit.

Chris: Good morning everyone. What’s going on?

Seung Gil: Why is my phone waking me up on my day off?

Ciao Ciao: Did you mean to invite me to this, Phichit?

Phichit: Yes. That’s everyone.

Phichit: You’re all here because I only wanted to have to explain this once.

Phichit: Some of you might have some idea what’s going on, some of you won’t.

Phichit: I have an insanely complicated soulmate situation.

Yuuri: More than me and Chris?

Mari: Me.

Ciao Ciao: Wow. This is even more unexpected than you being my soulmate to begin with.

Phichit: Yeah, you I need to talk to at some point.

Ciao Ciao: I’d forgotten until just now. I swear.

Phichit: It wasn’t just that.

Ciao Ciao: Okay.

Yuuri: You and your coach are soulmates? How’s that going to work?

Phichit: I have no idea.

Phichit: Anyway, Leo, Guang Hong, Seung Gil, you’re here because you guys too.

Phichit: The two I knew about before now both have other soulmates.

Phichit: I know Mari and Ciao Ciao have other soulmates even if they’re not in your lives.

Phichit: Leo, Guang Hong, you guys are soulmates too. You asked me to tell you and said it was okay if everyone knew.

Phichit: Seung Gil, I have no idea about you.

Phichit: But given that literally every single other soulmate I have has another soulmate, I’m betting you do, too.

Phichit: I have no idea how this is supposed to work. I’ve never heard of someone having this many soulmates.

Phichit: And the weird thing is

Phichit: I’ve been waiting for something to happen where I WANTED some sort of romance, but nothing yet.

Phichit: Sex, yes. Romance, no.

Phichit: Just waiting to be eighteen for the sex.

Phichit: You guys are all awesome friends. Yes Mari, even you.

Phichit: I don’t know what’s going on with not wanting to be romantic.

Phichit: It’s not you. I think I’m just aromantic. I’ll let you know if something changes.

Leo: Awesome. Does the no sex till eighteen apply to me and Guang Hong?

Phichit: We can talk about it.

Guang Hong: I want to wait at least a while.

Phichit: No problem.

Leo: We can do that.

Phichit: Any other questions?

Phichit: Okay. I’m going to call Ciao Ciao. I’m keeping the group chat in case something comes up where I’d want to talk to all of you at once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phichit's Soulmates:  
> -Katsuki Yuuri  
> -Christophe Giacometti  
> -Leo de la Iglesia  
> -Ji Guang Hong  
> -Celestino Cialdini  
> -Lee Seung Gil  
> -Katsuki Mari
> 
> Seung Gil does have another soulmate in this 'verse: JJ LeRoy.
> 
> The following chapters are Phichit's dream, not a continuation of this AU of the AU.


	2. Phichit's Dream, Part 1: Freaking The Fuck Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit's dream... not how he'd pictured it. At all. Yuuri and Chris were there. So were five others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I couldn't get this out of my head any other way. I had to know what Phichit's dream was like. So... here's part 1 of several of the dream itself?

Phichit had known since he was fourteen that his soulbond was complicated. Two of his best friends were his soulmates, both of whom had other soulmates they were perfectly happy with. They’d all agreed to punt until Phichit had his dream, but now he was here, and he couldn’t punt anymore. He’d have been perfectly happy to tell Yuuri to just be with Viktor and be Phichit’s best friend, and to hook up with Chris for sex when they had the opportunity but not try to be boyfriends. Viktor might have objected, but to be honest, Phichit did not care what Viktor thought of how he handled his soulbond. He’d thought he was prepared for the discussions.

He was not prepared for this.

There was too much to take in at once, so Phichit closed his eyes and counted to ten. When he opened them again, he focused on his best friend. “Yuuri, come here? I need to talk to you.”

Yuuri made his way over to the umbrella and hugged Phichit. “What’s wrong? Is Chris not here?”

“Oh, he’s here.” Phichit looked around the beach and found Chris with a strained smile. “So are a bunch of other people.”

Yuuri blinked at him. “A bunch?”

“Yeah. Counting you…” Phichit did a quick headcount, studiously ignoring just whose head he was counting in a couple cases. One thing he’d learned from being Yuuri’s friend: one freakout at a time. “There’s seven. I have seven soulmates. I’m still not entirely sure I want _one_ , and I have _seven_!”

Yuuri laughed at him, but it was sympathetic. “Good luck. You know Viktor will support whatever you and I decide to do, since there’s no chance of us deciding to start ignoring each other and not give our bond a chance.”

“Even if all I want from you is friendship?” Phichit flushed a little. “And maybe sex once in a while?”

“Even if.” Phichit felt the relief flow through him. Yuuri gave him a smile. “As long as I don’t get the separation anxiety with you that I do with Viktor, I think that sounds great, really. When we were first talking about this, you were a little horrified with the idea of that kind of neediness.” Phichit snorted. That was a bit of an understatement. “Do you still feel that way?”

“ _YES_.” Phichit shuddered. “You’re a great guy and I love you but I cannot imagine being in something like that and not wanting to scream.”

“Okay. Want to talk about your other soulmates, or just go talk to them?”

“Some of them are fine, I don’t need to be talked through a freakout. Seung Gil. Leo. Guang Hong’s a little young, but fifteen’s not terrible, it’s not like I’m going to have trouble being his friend until he wants more. But then…”

“What’s wrong? Someone you don’t like? _Is_ there someone you don’t like?”

Phichit laughed weakly at the joke. “I’m not the world’s biggest fan of JJ. But no, it’s… I like Mari fine. I was just trying to figure out which one to start with.”

“Mari.”

“Mari.”

“My sister Mari?”

“She’s the only Mari I know.”

Yuuri’s face clouded, and Phichit barely held back from taking a step away from him. “If you’re her soulmate, then what the hell was Kokei?”

“Her other soulmate? You and Chris both have other soulmates.”

Yuuri’s face cleared, and he nodded thoughtfully. “Come to think of it… she did start standing up for herself a lot more when she turned eighteen. We thought it was just that she was an adult and Kokei couldn’t abuse the soulbond guardianship privilege to control her anymore, but if she found out she had another soulmate…”

“Makes sense to me. I’ll ask her sometime, maybe. Are you going to shovel talk me?”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “Do I need to?”

“No, of course not, you know me.”

“Then I’ll let Mom handle that. Or, it’s Mari. She can do it herself if she feels the need.”

“Ha! True. Okay.” One worry off his chest. Having Mari as a soulmate wasn’t going to affect his friendship with Yuuri. He turned and stared down the beach. “Last one. Celestino.”

Yuuri’s jaw dropped. “Your coach?”

“My coach.”

“How…” Yuuri trailed off, unable to decide which of the many questions to ask.

Phichit shrugged. “No idea.” It worked for a lot of those unasked questions. “I’m a little… what if that’s why he recruited me? Why he took me on? It’s a little creepy.”

“I don’t know. How old is he, anyway?”

“Forty-three. That part’s not a problem. He’s still incredibly hot and I would love to bang him, if he weren’t my coach.”

Yuuri clapped a hand to his mouth. “He’s older than your parents!”

“And I don’t care! I care that he’s my freaking coach!”

“If you find out that being his soulmate had nothing to do with being recruited, would that help?”

“He’s still my coach…” Phichit thought it over. It did take out a lot of the creep factor. “But yeah, if we can find a good separation between coach and skater and soulmates, I wouldn’t mind having that with him. I’ve been ignoring a crush on him for years now anyway, because I knew you and Chris were my soulmates, so… maybe? I don’t know.” Phichit hugged Yuuri. “I’m glad you’re here. I think I’m ready to go deal with this, now.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit talked to Celestino, learns some things he never knew about his coach, and realizes that he can't make the decision just yet.
> 
> Warning: minor character death.

As much as he’d rather start with easy, there were some conversations he absolutely needed to have in his dream. Without knowing how much time he had, the only good way to be sure was to start with the most difficult and necessary. Phichit took a seat in the sand beside his coach. “Hi, Celestino.”

Celestino turned to him, eyebrows raised. “No Ciao Ciao?”

Phichit smirked. He'd always suspected that Celestino liked the nickname behind all the complaints about the lack of respect and the mockery from his skater. “I’m kinda having a hard time getting my head around this, and I’m just… there are some things I need to know.”

Celestino nodded. "I can imagine. Where do you want to start?"

“How did you even dream of me?” It wasn't the most important question, but... he probably had time to try to figure out how to ask his coach "Hey, are you a giant creep who recruited me to prepare me to be your perfect soulmate?" Because just saying it flat out like that felt wrong.

“I had two dreams. One when I was eighteen, like everyone else, where I met Rosalinda.”

“Who’s Rosalinda?” Phichit had never heard Celestino mention her that he remembered, and he's pretty sure he'd remember Celestino mentioning a soulmate.

“My wife.”

“You’re married?!” Phichit glanced at Celestino’s hand for a ring. He’d definitely never heard anything about Celestino having a wife!

Celestino looked at his hand and took off the ring he was wearing, staring at it with a mixture of longing and surprise. “Not anymore. I haven’t worn this in years.”

“Oh. What happened? Does she know about me?”

“No, she doesn’t, she never got the chance.” Celestino said, slipping the ring back onto his hand. “We were out on a boat with some friends, celebrating my silver medal at Worlds, we’d been drinking, she saw something in the water that looked interesting and dove out to get it. To this day I’m not quite sure how, the memories are rather hazy from the alcohol and the grief, but she ended up drowning.”

“Oh no!” Phichit scooted closer to Celestino, leaning against his shoulder. “I’m… wait, silver medal at Worlds, you were only twenty.”

“We’d been married six months. And, as if that wasn’t bad enough, the autopsy made it worse.” Phichit didn’t want to ask, but he didn’t have to. “She was pregnant. We didn’t know until then.”

“Wow. That sucks. I’m so sorry.” Explained a lot about why he'd never heard of Rosalinda, why Ciao Ciao wasn't married, why he didn't have kids.

Celestino nodded. “It was also a long time ago. I miss her still, I don't think that will ever go away, but I’m okay. Anyway, eighteen years ago, I had another dream. I heard a voice saying your name, something put a baby in my arms, and that… well. That dream really sucked, because what the hell was I supposed to do? Even if I’d wanted to try to find you, I had practically nothing to go on, and you certainly weren’t going to be telling me anything. I knew how to say your name, but not how to spell it, or where you were from, or…”

Phichit giggled. “Did you check…?”

“No. God no. That would have felt incredibly creepy and weird and just... _no_. Besides, I’m forty-three. I figured you wouldn’t bother to come looking for me, so I let myself forget. Your name sounded familiar when Paul sent me those videos of you, but I never could put my finger on why. Out there, I may well still not remember unless you decide to tell me you dreamt of me.”

Phichit closed his eyes and let the relief flow through him. The soulbond may have unconsciously drawn Celestino to him, but it was not done on purpose. “That’s good to know.”

“If you want to forget it yourself, I completely understand.”

Phichit pulled away so that he could look at Ciao Ciao. “At this point, the only question I have is what the ISU will say about it. Some things for you to consider: I have six other soulmates, so that’s going to be weird, and I’m not interested in romance. At all, not just because of you being who you are. Friendship yes, sex yes, romance no.”

“Wow. If anyone can handle seven soulmates it’s you, but I don’t envy you a bit. I don’t know what the ISU will say. We’re soulmates, they can’t tell us we can’t be together however we decide we want to, but they’ll probably demand proof if we want to have both a professional relationship and a sexual one.”

Phichit shivered. Testing was not a fun process. On the other hand… “Have to admit, I’m very curious to see what it would look like.” Celestino chuckled. “All right. You’re okay with… all of this?”

“Surprisingly, yes. Out there… I don’t know. Talk to me tomorrow. Or when you get back from Thailand if you’d rather do it in person, but with seven of us…”

“Yeah, that’s gonna be… difficult.” Phichit hugged Celestino and kissed his cheek. “Okay. I need to go talk to everyone else, but I’m coming back.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phichit finds his underage soulmates and gets a curveball thrown at him. Thankfully, this one's easy to roll with.

Up next: Guang Hong. At fifteen, he was Phichit’s youngest soulmate, and therefore Phichit needed to hear what Guang Hong wanted to do about things – and, if Guang Hong wanted to know, how to convince him. “Hi.”

“Phichit!” Guang Hong clapped. “Do you want to do this separately or together?”

“Hmm?”

“Leo!” Guang Hong pointed to the other young soulmate Phichit had. “He’s our soulmate too, can you believe it? This is going to be great!”

“You can…” Phichit shook his head. He really shouldn’t be surprised. “Of course you can. Why should there be anything simple about this?”

Guang Hong blinked up at him. “Phichit?”

“Never mind.” Phichit turned and looked for Leo to call over.

Leo came quickly, a huge grin lighting up his face. “This is awesome! Both of you? I don’t have to choose?” He hugged both boys. He noticed Phichit’s shock. “What’s wrong, Phichit? Are you not happy about this?”

“No, you guys are both great, and I’m so glad you’re soulmates too because you’re great together. The thing is, you two aren’t my only soulmates. I have seven.”

“Wow.” Leo and Guang Hong looked at each other, uncertain what else there was to say.

Phichit nodded. He understood the confusion. “What do you want to do about this? I’d like to tell the others, but if you don’t want to know yet or don’t want me to tell people…”

“You can tell me right away, I want to know and there’s no reason to keep it from me,” Leo said. “The password is ‘hamsters are ugly.’”

“Well. I hope you enjoy not knowing I’m your soulmate for another year and a half, because I’m not saying that.” Phichit stuck his tongue out at Leo.

Leo hugged him again. “The real password is froglips.”

“Froglips?”

“I don’t know. I picked it when I was really little. It sounds funny and it’s distinctive and I couldn’t come up with something better anyway.”

“Mine’s asking if my cabbages are pink,” Guang Hong volunteered. “My parents don’t want me to do anything until I’m sixteen, but given the circumstances, I think it’s probably best for you to tell me.”

Phichit agreed. “Do you want me to tell you about each other?”

“Duh!” they said in unison, and then fist bumped.

Phichit chuckled. Fair enough. “Can I tell the others or should I do it privately?”

Leo and Guang Hong looked at each other. “We’ll know, so no reason to keep it secret,” Guang Hong decided, and Leo nodded in agreement. “How are you going to handle this?”

“Oh my god. I’m still trying to keep track of what conversations I need to have in what order tonight, and you’re asking me about tomorrow? Group chat, probably, so I can talk to everyone at once instead of one or two at a time like it is in here. Diagrams. Charts. Get myself some good painkillers to deal with the inevitable headaches.” They both laughed. “Okay. I gotta go talk to another soulmate. I’m glad you’re both here, and even happier you two are soulmates yourselves.”

 

From there, Phichit went to Seung Gil, who was the other underage soulmate. “Hey.”

“Hey.” Seung Gil accepted the hug with much better grace than he ever had when Phichit was awake. “I take it I’m not the only one here.”

“No. One of seven.”

“Wow.” Most people called Seung Gil hard to read, but Phichit had gotten fluent in the small tells. Seung Gil was not happy about this, but didn’t see the point in complaining or indulging the pain. “At least I’m here.”

“Yeah.” That in itself was huge. Seung Gil was halfway convinced that he didn’t have a soul, and almost completely convinced he didn’t have a soulmate. This was better than being completely alone, but it wasn’t what Seung Gil wanted. “It wouldn’t surprise me if you have another soulmate, Seung Gil. All of the others do.”

“Maybe.” Seung Gil let a handful of sand dribble between his fingers. “Are you going to tell me tomorrow or wait until my birthday?”

“Tomorrow, if that’s all right with you.”

Seung Gil shrugged. “Really, at this point, what difference does it make?”

“True.” Phichit reached out and squeezed Seung Gil’s hand. “How do I convince you?”

Now Seung Gil smiled, though there was a grimness to it. “You know my fears. You wouldn’t tell me I’m one of seven if it weren’t true. I’ll believe you just because it’s so unbelievable.”

“Fair enough!” Phichit hugged Seung Gil. “I know you’d rather have a soulmate who was all your own, but at least you do have me, and I really think you’ll have at least one more.”

“Maybe. Really, though, just you is good, even with the sharing. It’s better than I thought I’d get.” Seung Gil turned to face Phichit. “Do you need to go deal with others? Time’s weird in here, but I don’t think you’d have had time to talk to six other people.”

“Yeah, I do.” Phichit hugged him again. “I don’t know if I’ll have time to make it back here, but I promise I’ll try.”


	5. Chapter 5

Mari looked a little bothered when Phichit came to sit beside her. “What’s wrong, Mari? You had to know about this one.”

“Yeah, that’s not the problem. It’s just… you said Yuuri’s name earlier. I’m assuming you meant my brother, not the angry blond kid.”

Phichit shivered a little. He liked Yuri Plisetsky fine, but having him as a soulmate? No thank you. Especially not as one of seven. Or eight. “So?”

“So I’m a little disturbed by the fact that I’m sharing a soulmate with my brother. That’s a little…”

Phichit dissolved into giggles. That had not occurred to him. “Oh wow. Your parents are going to spoil me so much!”

“Even more than they already do.” Mari smiled at him. “It was so weird, the first time you came to watch one of Yuuri’s competitions. I was kidding about kidnapping you, I promise. You were older, but you were still the same adorable sunshine ball who gave me the courage to take back my life. I thought about saying something the first time you came out to Yu-Topia, but given that I’m ten years older than you, it seemed a little weird.”

“Maybe a little. I don’t care about the age difference, though. By then I knew about Yuuri and Chris anyway, because of Viktor.”

“Chris?”

“Yeah. You’re not even my oldest soulmate. Four older, three younger, oldest is forty-three, youngest is fifteen. Maybe that’ll help with the weirdness of sharing me with Yuuri?”

Mari whistled. “Wow. That’s gonna get confusing.”

“Tell me about it.”

“I’m willing to talk about whatever you want from me, with one exception. No three-ways with my brother.”

Phichit burst out laughing, burying his head in his knees. Once he got himself under control enough to talk, he explained, “I wouldn’t ask. If I did, I’m pretty sure Yuuri would literally die of embarrassment.”

“Any other women?”

“Huh.” Phichit had not noticed, but now that she said it… “Nope. Just you. Why do you ask?”

“Just thinking ahead. If you want kids, you might not want to wait too long.”

“Wow. That’s… I had definitely not started thinking that far ahead.”

“Of course you hadn’t. You’ve gotta be struggling to figure out the next few days.”

“More like figuring out tomorrow. At least it’s the off-season for all us skaters, so whatever travel I end up needing to do, I have time for. This web’s confusing, with all the multiple connections involved.”

“Yeah. Good luck. At least you don’t have to worry about Kokei.”

He didn’t? Kokei had changed, and Mari and Kokei were in contact on social media, but Phichit didn’t know how that extended to offline. “Do you hear much from him?”

“Social media. His wife prefers me to stay away because she knows he regrets how he treated me, I don’t want the revenge of screwing up his life, especially now that he’s got a kid. I’m happy he’s gotten his life on track, and equally happy to not be a big part of it.”

“Okay.” Good to know. Even though that kind of added to the pressure to look after Mari. “Sorry about the weirdness. You okay?”

“Yeah, I’m good. I’m happy with my life as it is, so if you decide that this is all too complicated and you want me to just be your best friend’s big sister, I’m okay with that.”

“No, I’m not gonna do that. I may end up doing something like that with others, but if I do, Yuuri’s at the top of the list. He’s got Viktor, we were already best friends, he doesn’t need me as a soulmate. You don’t have Kokei.”

“That’s not your fault, or your responsibility. Kokei destroyed any interest I ever had in having a typical soulmate bond anyway. If you don’t want something from me, don’t you dare let Kokei keep screwing up lives by making you feel like you owe me anything. I kinda get this sense that you’re like me, you’re not looking for some great love story.”

“Yeah, that’s true.” Phichit hugged Mari. “You gonna shovel talk me?”

“No. You don’t need it. You wouldn’t hurt someone on purpose, least of all Yuuri. You’re gonna get it from Mom when we tell her about this, and that’s enough.”

“Pretty much what Yuuri said, too. I’m having trouble imagining your mom doing a shovel talk.”

"She was really upset that she didn't do anything to stop Kokei until it was too late. She loves you, but she's not going to make that mistake again."

 

“Took you long enough to get to me.” Chris pouted as he accepted his hug from Phichit.

Phichit shook his head and smiled. “You’re uncomplicated. I don’t need to know what you want me to tell you tomorrow, since you already knew we were soulmates. You even already knew you were sharing me, although not quite how much…”

“There’s more than Yuuri?”

“Total of seven. I only went to Yuuri first because I was freaking the fuck out about that and I needed my best friend. Everyone else, I either needed some straight answers out of that I wasn’t sure I’d get out there, or they’re younger and I needed to know what to do about that tomorrow. You’d already told me about this, I’ve talked to Masumi so I don’t need you to tell me what he thinks of this, if a fire alarm goes off and I didn’t get to talk to you in here then oh how awful that I have to talk to you in the real world.”

“So you’re not staying, you just came to check in and let me know you hadn’t forgotten me?”

“Yeah. Again, this is because I know that once we get out there I know you’re a sure thing, not because I don’t want to stay. I have an opportunity in here that I may not get out there, and I’m going to go take it. I’ll try to make it back, but if I run out of time before then…”

“Yuuri? Because you know Viktor will not only not object, he’ll do whatever it takes to enable.”

“Yeah, I know. You know how he keeps joking about buying that private island somewhere for skater retreats? I may ask him to do it so I have a good place to meet with all of my soulmates at once.”

Chris chuckled. “So?”

“Not Yuuri. Celestino.”

Chris’s mouth fell open, and it took him a while to remember to speak. “Wow. Yeah. Go do that.”


	6. Chapter 6

Celestino looked surprised when Phichit plopped down in his lap, arms around his coach’s neck. “Hi? Something else occur to you to ask me before we talk out there?”

“Nope." Phichit smiled and winked. "I did say I’d be back, and since I didn’t get woken up, here I am.”

Celestino smiled. “Huh. You did, but I thought you were just being nice. What are you doing here?”

Phichit dropped the smile. “Look. Six out of seven, I have a very good idea what’s happening when I’m back in the real world. You and I have some stuff to work out, and may well end up deciding it’s not worth it to cross any lines out there. I want to, though. In here… the only reason not to is if you don’t want me, but from what I’ve seen, I think you’re interested.”

“I am.” Celestino reached up and put a hand on Phichit’s arm. “But I’m your coach.”

“Not in here, you’re not. In here, all you are is my soulmate.”

“What we do in here could carry over to the real world, though, for you anyway.”

“If you’re worried about me developing a crush on you, that’s been trying to happen since my old coach pointed you out at the Finals. Only reason I’ve been fighting is because I already knew about Yuuri and Chris being my soulmates and figured I didn’t need the complication of a crush on someone else.”

“I’m forty-three, you’re eighteen.”

Phichit smothered the frustration. He was going to have this conversation at least once more no matter what. “So?”

“I’m old enough to be your father.”

Phichit’s eyes sparkled with mischief as he smirked. “I’m pretty sure I’d have noticed if I were half-Italian, Ciao Ciao. And my mom’s still married to my dad, so no step relationship.”

Celestino’s eyes got huge. “Oh god. That is about the only way my dream could have been weirder. Thank you so much for that.”

“You’re welcome!” Phichit shifted so he was straddling Celestino. “I don’t care how old you are. You’re not taking advantage of me, you’re my soulmate. The age difference is not one of the things I would let stop us from being together for real.”

“You mean that.”

“I mean that.”

“Okay, then.”

“Any other objections before we stop wasting whatever time I have left in my dream?”

“I guess not.” Celestino’s hands came up to slide around Phichit’s waist under his open shirt. “How do you want to do this?”

Phichit paused briefly in getting Celestino’s shirt off. He hadn’t really thought that far ahead, but it didn’t take him long to make the decision. “I want you to fuck me. However you want to do it, one of the nice things about having all the soulmates is that there’s a good chance that if I want something I’ll be able to get it somewhere.”

“Kissing okay?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“You said you’re not interested in romance, so I figured I’d ask. I’ve hooked up with a couple aro people. One didn’t mind kissing, one did.”

“Oh!” Phichit forgot about the clothes to kiss Celestino. It was a little weird, but well worth it for how happy it made his coach. “Yeah, kissing is good.”

“Good.” There were some very nice things about dream sex. In a dream, the sand from the beach didn’t get everywhere and any supplies you wanted could just magically appear in a pocket. Recovery time wasn’t an issue – with as many soulmates as Phichit had, that was probably a good thing. Both Celestino and Chris were good about, once things were finished, making it easy for Phichit to get on his way to the next person. From Celestino he went to Chris; from Chris to Mari. She was surprised to see him. “What’s up?”

“I’ve done all the talking I need to, so now I’m working on getting laid.”

“And you came to me?”

“Well, yeah. I don’t know what I’m doing with a girl, and it’s less awkward asking you to help me figure it out in here.”

Mari shook her head with a smile. “Fair enough, you had no reason to ever expect to need to know any of that. I’m happy to teach you out there and I promise to be a better teacher than the one I had.”

“From what little I’ve heard, you really can’t be any worse.”

“It wasn’t that bad, really. Kokei wasn’t that concerned about whether it was good for me, but it’s not like he ever forced me or anything. He was manipulative and didn’t like hearing no, but if it was important enough to me not to give in when he started the pouting and crying, he’d accept it eventually.”

“Still bad. You shouldn’t have had to do that.”

“No, I shouldn’t. Neither should you. If you run into trouble with any of your other soulmates not taking no, I’m happy to kick an ass or two.”

“I don’t think it’ll be a problem, but I’ll let you know.”

From Mari, he went over to Seung Gil, who hugged him tight. “Thanks for coming back.”

“Thanks for waiting. I know you’re not eighteen, but do you want to have sex?”

“Do you even care that I’m not eighteen?”

“No, but if you do, I’m not going to be an asshole about it. I don’t think the five weeks is going to make a huge difference.”

“Those last two days, though. Those are the ones that are the deal-breaker,” Seung Gil deadpanned.

Phichit burst into laughter. “So? Wait for your dream or do this here?”

“Do you know what you’re doing?”

“A little bit. I’ve had some practice tonight.”

“Fair enough. Sure. I’m not going to make you wait for my birthday out there, but if you want to, I’ll deal.”

“Only reason I’d wait for your birthday is if it’s a de facto we can’t find a good time to get together before then.”

 

When Phichit woke up, he had a headache already.

**Author's Note:**

> Phichit's Soulmates:  
> -Katsuki Yuuri  
> -Christophe Giacometti  
> -Leo de la Iglesia  
> -Ji Guang Hong  
> -Celestino Cialdini  
> -Lee Seung Gil  
> -Katsuki Mari
> 
> Seung Gil does have another soulmate in this 'verse: JJ LeRoy.


End file.
